


everything around you is in slow mode

by daengmo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea how to tag stuff, Idols, Kisses, M/M, Rollercoasters, getting over fears, hand holding, minho is whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daengmo/pseuds/daengmo
Summary: minho thinks it's about time he got over his fear of rollercoasters. jisung helps him
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	everything around you is in slow mode

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my first ever finished work for stray kids! i've always struggled with finishing stuff i've started, so this little drabble was a result of me forcing myself to sit down and actually write something. also, save for a little proofreading i did this is un-betaed, so pls be nice ;-; needless to say, i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> title is from sunshine by skz, which was looped in the background while i wrote this. it doesn't really match the story but i love that song so whatever.

Jisung’s hands in his own are a steady, comforting warmth but they only serve to lessen the trembling in his legs a little bit. He knows he’s probably shaking all over, if the way Chan has placed his hand on his shoulders in a futile attempt to calm him down is anything to go by.

“Hyung, you don’t have to go on the rollercoaster. I can wait down here with you.”

For a moment, Minho contemplates backing out. The rollercoaster all nine of them are peering up at is full of dips and turns and loops, and the thought of getting on it is enough to make him feel lightheaded. He supposes he wouldn’t even be able to stand up if it weren’t for the feeling of Jisung’s hands squeezing his own sweaty ones for comfort. He curses his past self for even agreeing to go to the amusement park with the others, where he’d surely be roped into going on at least one ride.

But then he looks at Jisung, whose eyes are shining with blatant concern and excitement. He couldn’t do that, could he? This is all Jisung’s been talking about for the past months.

_Hyung did you hear about the new amusement park that opened? When we have our next free day we should ask manager-hyung to take us._

He couldn’t ruin it for Jisung. If he backed out, he knows Jisung would sit out the ride to keep him company, no matter how much he wanted to go on the ride. Jisung was too nice like that.

Even to his own ears, he doesn’t sound very convincing when he voices out, “N-no, it’s alright. I can ride it, no big deal.”

Chan turns to look at him, unconvinced.

“Are you sure?”

In a strained voice, he says, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

It’s no secret in the group that Minho’s deathly afraid of heights. They’ve always been considerate about his fears and avoided anything that involved heights. But he knows this is a ride all of their group has been looking forward to today. Besides, isn’t it about time he got over his fear?

His thoughts don’t stop his stomach from twisting itself in knots as he steps in line behind Seungmin and Hyunjin though. Jisung shoots him another encouraging smile as they shuffle forward, their hands still clasped tightly together.

“I’ll be here with you, hyung. You can squeeze my arm or something if you need.”

Jisung really is too sweet, Minho thinks, peering back at Jisung’s eyes, which are blown wide open with something akin to concern and fondness (for Minho?)

Minho manages a small chuckle, nudging Jisung with his elbow.

“How do we know it won’t be you who’s scared out of his mind up there?”

Jisung pouts, and Minho allows himself a small moment to stare at his glossy lips before tearing his eyes off.

“Hyung,” Jisung whines, “don’t say that. I got over my fear last time, remember?”

Last time, Minho muses to himself, when Jisung had been forced to ride the scariest rollercoaster due to a bet he lost with Felix. Minho remembers his terrified I’m-about-to-piss-myself look as he’d climbed the stairs to sit in the rollercoaster car. He’d held Jisung when he’d collapsed into Minho’s arms after the ride had ended, half sobbing and half laughing.

_“I did it hyung, I did it!”_

And Minho had whispered back, _“Yeah, I’m so proud of you.”_

He snaps out of his reverie when he finds that they’ve reached the front of the line, and the employee is ushering them into a cramped rollercoaster car.

Minho climbs in next to Jisung, struggling to fasten his seatbelt with one hand as his other is still in Jisung’s. The metal bar keeping them from falling out of the car and to their inevitable death, he notes with a frown, doesn’t seem very stable.

Jisung wraps himself around Minho’s arm, leaning his head against Minho’s shoulder as they wait for the ride to start. Minho makes the mistake of looking down, directly at Jisung’s lips, and his heart begins to pound for an entirely different reason.

Jisung seems to notice his gaze on him, and tilts his head up to look at Minho.

“Hyung, you alright? You seem a little dazed.”

_Yeah, because of you._

Minho forces himself to look at Jisung before the other notices something’s amiss.

“Yeah, ‘m fine.”

Jisung shoots him a teasing grin. “Scared?”

Minho wishes he had the heart to joke back, but as he peers up at the winding tracks, he feels his heart drop into his stomach.

“A little..”

Jisung’s grin melts into something smaller, more intimate.

“I’m here, hyung. You’re safe with me, I got you.”

His words cause something warm to blossom in his stomach, and he wills his face not to give away his thoughts.

The ride starts at that moment, jolting with loud screeches. Minho digs his nails into Jisung’s arms (perhaps a little too tightly), closes his eyes, and just prays he doesn’t die.

\---

The ride is fast, but it seems like an eternity to Minho. He stumbles off the rollercoaster on shaky legs, and for a moment the world literally spins. He would’ve fallen, or just collapsed onto the ground, if it weren’t for Jisung. Jisung’s hand is warm on the small of his back as he guides Minho to a park bench and lets him sit down and catch his breath before saying anything.

The world is still spinning, and Minho feels a little dizzy, closing his eyes and trying to regain some sense of normalcy.

“You alright? That was more intense than I expected.”

Minho doesn’t trust himself to speak, for fear of either vomiting or having strange croaking noises come out of his mouth, and opts to nod instead.

“You took it pretty well though, you didn’t seem terrified.”

Minho forces his throat to work, choking out, “Yeah, well I had my eyes closed the whole time, so I didn’t see much.”

Jisung chuckles a little.

“Killer grip you had on my arm though. That’s the only way I could tell you were scared.” He rolls his sleeves to show the fingernail marks Minho had left. Minho can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed or come up with a good comeback with his brain having just been fried like that.

He rolls his eyes at Jisung, who sits down next to him and muses, “Wow, now we’ve both been on a rollercoaster. Remember a year ago, when the nine of us went out together for the first time? We were too terrified to do anything, so Felix and the other rode all the rides without us.”

Hearing Jisung talk about it makes it seem like it happened a long time ago. He looks down at Jisung, who’s playing with a flower he found somewhere, and thinks he’s never been more grateful to have him in his life.

\---

Needless to say, Minho is exhausted when they finally get back to the dorms. He’s not sure how the younger members still have so much energy, and insisted on dragging the whole group around the entire park doing everything in sight. They’d only left in the end because the amusement park was closing and they’d been ushered out by security. Even now, Felix and Jeongin are engaged in an intense Just Dance battle in the living room, with Chan supervising to make sure they don’t accidentally smash the television or something.

He collapses onto his bed immediately after showering. He doesn’t really fall asleep though (it’s way too early for that), just lies in bed, thinking.

About Jisung.

No matter how much he tries to shift his thoughts to something else, he somehow always comes back to Jisung. Jisung and his sweet smile, sweet words. The way his gaze makes Minho warm, the way he always knows what to say to comfort Minho. He thinks about how soft Jisung’s hand was against his own, how much he wants to hold his hand forever.

Not that they don’t do skinship. Jisung’s a naturally touchy person and Minho usually lets him cuddle up next to Minho when they’re watching a movie or lay his head in the crook of Minho’s neck.

But it’s the feeling of wanting more; wanting to feel Jisung’s warmth against him, wanting to feel the press of their skin, wanting to feel Jisung’s lips warm against his skin-

No, he can’t go there. Dangerous topics like such will only cause him to go down a road Minho doesn’t have the energy to travel right now.

Oh, and speak of the devil.

Jisung appears in his room by his side, poking him as an unspoken question of whether he could climb in bed next to Minho. Minho answers by silently pulling back the covers, scooting over for Jisung to climb in.

This isn’t uncommon; Jisung usually comes and hangs out with Minho at night. Sometimes they don’t talk at all, each lying in bed scrolling through Instagram or playing mobile games. Minho finds Jisung’s presence comfort enough even without exchanging words. In fact, Jisung’s over at Minho’s room often enough that Chan likes to joke that Jisung should just move in with Minho. But today, it feels different somehow. Minho is suddenly extremely aware of how Jisung’s body is pressed against his in the small dorm bed, how his arm will periodically brush against Minho’s face whenever he reaches up to tap something on his phone screen, the way Jisung’s so close that he can smell the shampoo he uses.

After a while, Jisung finally notices Minho’s gaze on him, locking his phone and turning around to grin at Minho. Minho shifts so that they’re now face to face, and on the tiny bed, there’s not much of a gap between them.

If he leaned in right now-

“Hey,” Jisung whispers.

“Hey yourself,” he shoots back, “why are we whispering anyways?”

Jisung laughs, soft and low, and Minho thinks he wouldn’t mind hearing only that for the rest of his life.

“I don’t know. You just looked so serious I was afraid I’d ruin the mood or something.”

Minho snorts. “Serious? I’m never serious, you know that.”

“Yeah, you just looked like you were thinking a lot, that’s all.”

 _Thinking about you,_ Minho thinks, dropping his gaze to Jisung’s lips for a second, which are jutted out in a pout.

Jisung snuggles even closer, burrowing his head in Minho’s neck to whisper, “Hey hyung, I don’t think I said this yet but I’m really proud of you today.”

Minho feels the back of his neck flush at Jisung’s words, and prays the other doesn’t notice.

“It’s no big deal, really. All I did was ride a rollercoaster.”

“But it is a big deal! You were scared but you did it anyways. Not everyone can do that, you know.”

 _I did it for you,_ Minho wants to say. The words are on the tip of his tongue but he bites them back.

“Yeah, well, I was terrified. I’m not doing it again.”

Jisung pouts again. “Aw, but hyung. I was hoping we could go again, just the two of us. There was a lot I wanted to do that we didn’t get to.”

Jisung keeps talking about all the rides he wants to do, but Minho’s still stuck on five words looping over and over in his head.

_Just the two of us._ _Just the two of us._

It’s not a big deal, really. They’ve done stuff together before, the two of them. Minho’s just being weird today. He just needs to sleep, he tells himself.

“Hyung?”

Minho snaps back hearing Jisung call his name.

“You zoned out there for a moment, you alright?”

Jisung scoots forward to peer at him, and Minho flushes red again. He can’t stop staring at Jisung’s lips, not when they’re right in front of him looking so soft and-

Jisung’s gotten even closer now, saying softly, “Hyung, tell me if I’m reading this wrong but..”

Minho’s mind goes completely blank, and he wets his lips almost nervously, acutely aware that Jisung’s watching him do that.

Softly, Jisung whispers, “Can I?”

Instead of answering, Minho leans forward, closing the centimeter or so gap between them. Kissing Jisung is everything he’d imagined it to be, and better. If Minho had the mental capacity to form any words, he would’ve thought about how sweet Jisung tasted, or how soft his lips were, but he doesn’t, so he just focuses on tilting Jisung’s head back to deepen the kiss.

He’s not sure how long they do that, but Jisung pulls away first to take a deep breath, and Minho takes the opportunity to stare at his face. Tracing his features in his head, the bliss in Jisung’s eyes, the little crinkle of his nose, the way Jisung’s lips are parted the tiniest bit.

Jisung nudges him a little with his shoulder.

“Hyung, that wasn’t like, a one time thing, was it?”

Minho shakes his head, “God no. I hope not, anyways.”

Jisung’s pretty features relax into an adorable little grin. He lays back down, curling into Minho.

“How..how long have you wanted to do that?”

Minho bites his lip, contemplating. “Forever. Ever since I met you, or something. I don’t even know.”

Jisung giggles, peering up at Minho with wide, clear eyes. “Me too.”

Jisung’s eyes are starting to flutter close, exhaustion coupled with everything that had happened that day, and Minho would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling a little drowsy himself.

He whispers to Jisung, “Hey, I never got to say this, but thank you for today. You know, comforting me when I was scared and holding my hand and stuff. It really helped.”

A slow smile spreads across Jisung’s face, the kind Minho would never get tired of looking at.

“You don’t need to thank me, hyung. I did it because I like you.” Minho’s heart does a little flip here. “You do it for me all the time, anyways. Besides, I still need to thank _you._ ”

“Huh? For what?”

“Just..being you. I feel happy when I’m around you.”

Minho can’t help the grin that spreads itself across his face from hearing Jisung’s words. He really doesn’t deserve Jisung.

“You make me happiest too.”

They grin at each other for a moment, before sleep overtakes Jisung’s features and he closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep against Minho.

 _I love him,_ Minho thinks before falling asleep himself, content smiles playing on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way through! 
> 
> god, i suddenly have so much more respect for ppl who write long fics cuz this was like 2k and already a btch to format. 
> 
> anyways, yell at me about minsung or skz in general on [twt](https://twitter.com/starsksm)!!


End file.
